


As The Sun Goes Down

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [10]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hermes is tired, Sibling Love, Siblings, Thanks, Thats really this entire this huh, The reason both pjo variants and mythos variants are tagged is because, but i want this to show up there, pure fluff, thats all this is, this fic has nothing to do with toa one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: After a long day of training with Apollo, a young Hermes is dragged to Artemis's camp before falling asleep.





	As The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youurelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youurelovely/gifts).



> I wrote this because I haven't written properly in so long.

The light from somewhere far above on Olympus was fading to a cool twilight. Helios's sun setting somewhere below the horizon. It was getting late, and Apollo figured it was just about time to pack up. He could lie and claim he and Hermes were training all day, but as a god of truth that didn't sit well with him. The truth was they were mostly just fooling off. Overdramatic games of tag and the occasional challenge of honor. Typical training.

Apollo lowered his sword. He had never been great with swords, but that didn't matter with Hermes. The young Olympian was just learning and took little skill to defeat. But he was picking up skills quickly, and Apollo couldn't have been more proud.

Hermes was panting as he lowered the small sword in his hand. Apollo smiled at him. "You did great Hermes!"

Hermes was positively beaming at the praise.

"You've gotten so much better, you almost landed a few hits on me!" Apollo leaned down, ruffling his hair. "I'm proud of you."

"I did get you!" Hermes protested, ducking away from Apollo's hand.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Apollo filled his voice with mock fear. "You've surely gotten stronger then. One day you might even be able to defeat me."

"I can defeat you now!" Hermes insisted. "I just don't because I don't want to hurt you!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I'd better watch my back next time we spar, my baby brother might just defeat me. What would that do to my reputation?"  
Hermes burst into a fit of giggles, which was cut off with a yawn.

"Let's get you home. Your mother is sure to be worried by now."

"No."

"No?"

"I want to stay with you!"

"Well Hermes, I'm not doing anything exciting. You're sure to be bored."

"I don't care!"

"Okay then. Let's go see your sister Artemis shall we?"

Hermes smiled.

Apollo leaned down, grabbing Hermes's hand. Space warped around them and they appeared in Artemis's camp. Apollo guided Hermes towards the fire where Artemis was sitting.

She turned her head towards him and patted the spot on the log next to her. Then she caught sight of Hermes. She sent Apollo a scrutinizing glance. Helios's sun had set, and Selene's moon was crawling up the sky.

Apollo sat down and pulled Hermes on to the log next to him. "Don't wander off," Apollo warned. "Monsters might eat you."

"I wouldn't let them!" Hermes insisted.

"Okay, but beware Herms." Apollo turned to Artemis.

"Isn't it a bit late for him?" Artemis asked.

Apollo shrugged. "He'll be fine."

Hermes tried to get off the log, but Apollo grabbed his shoulder. "Nope."

"But-"

"Nope."

Hermes pouted but didn't try to get up again. He looked tired.

Artemis smiled but shook her head as she remembered why Apollo was here. "Will she live?"

"You doubt my healing prowess?" Apollo asked rhetorically. "Of course she'll live. I wouldn't let one of my sister's precious hunters die from simple poison."

Artemis's shoulders sagged from relief. "Thank the fates."

Apollo nodded, his gaze turned towards the fire. He didn't recognize what Artemis had on a stick. "What's that?"

"Marshmallow."

"What?"

"A food the Egyptian pantheon put together. They taste well melted and dipped in nectar."

Apollo nodded. "And how did you get some?"

Apollo felt Hermes shift next to him, leaning on him.

"A cat gave them to me."

"What?"

"You heard me. She called herself Bast."

"Huh. Let me try one"

Apollo glanced at Hermes, he looked half asleep.

Artemis handed him a 'Marshmallow' on a stick. "Hold it above the fire for a while"

"Sure."

"How's his training going?"

"It's going. He's improving a lot, I'm proud of him."

"You should be."

Apollo nodded, looking towards Hermes again. He smiled. "Tired?"

"No," Hermes mumbled.

"Yeah, you are." Apollo shook his head, they hummed a quiet lullaby to lull him fully asleep. Wrapping his free arm around Hermes, he turned back to Artemis and his stick with the marshmallow. With a frown, Apollo noticed it was burning.

He hastily pulled it from the fire. Artemis snickered. "Why didn't you tell me it was on fire?? Its ruined!"

"No, it's not. The outsides burnt but the inside isn't."

Apollo blew out the fire. "You sure this is edible?"

"Certain."

Apollo took a bite of it, expecting it to have a little give. Instead, melted goop exploded over his face. Apollo turned to look at Artemis. "How dare you."

Artemis cackled.

Apollo licked his lips. He rid his face of the marshmallow goop with a single thought. "You know, that wasn't actually half bad, despite its er. Explosive tendencies.

"You know, you're really adorable with Hermes. Never thought I would see you of all gods tote around a kid and sing them to sleep."

"Shut up.

"It's true! You're so sweet to him. You've come quite far from wanting to throw him into Tartarus."

"Fuck you."

"What? It's true."

"I was dumb. And angry. I want to go back and punch me in the dick. He's such a sweet- No that's not the word, little shit stole my bow yesterday. He's enjoyable."

"You love him."

"Well yeah, he's my little brother."

Artemis shook her head. "Go get him home. Maia will have your head if you keep him much longer."

"True. See you, Artie"

"Bye Apollo"

Apollo picked up Hermes, and space warped around them and he was at Maia's lovely home. Apollo knocked on the door, and it swung open in what was probably less than a second. Maia stood there. Looking entirely peeved. "You were supposed to have him back a half hour ago."

"He wanted to go on an adventure with me. So I took him to see my sister until he fell asleep. That's not terrible, is it Maia?"

"No. But that doesn't change anything!"

"Yeah yeah okay. Let's just get him into a proper bed shall we?"

Maia stepped aside begrudgingly and let Apollo carry the sleeping Hermes to his room. Apollo leaned over his bed, tucking in the young god. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as Maia stood aside impatiently. Eyes tracking his every move, as if he would hurt him. Apollo walked out of the room, Maia not long behind him. 

"He has more training tomorrow," Apollo informed her, breaking the silence.

"You take him everyday Apollo!"

"He's an Olympian God, Maia, he needs to know how to defend himself. I will see you in the morning."

Apollo disappeared in a flash of light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah? I guess?


End file.
